farthingwoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Ginger Cat
Ginger Cat is a cat who is owned by The Warden in the books and the TV series. In the books he is a ginger cat as his name suggests, but in the TV series he is grey and is simply known as Cat. Ginger Cat becomes friends with Badger when the latter is being cared for by the Warden and sends a message to his friends to let them know he is safe. Ginger Cat doesn't like to think of the Warden as his master, although he is very pampered and happy to allow the human to take care of him. Although Cat in the TV series is a Russian Blue mix, no breed is ever specified in the books. Books In the Grip of Winter Ginger Cat meets Badger and talks to him while he is being cared for in the Warden's cottage. They talk about the differences between domestic life and living in the wild and Badger tells the cat all about his friends and their journey from Farthing Wood. Ginger Cat agrees to deliver a message to Badger's friends that he is safe, and sets off into the park. Soon he meets Mole and tells him about Badger's situation, but Mole calls him back to offer him some refreshment. Kestrel sees this and misinterprets it as an attack, so he strikes Ginger Cat and sinks his claws into the cat's skin. Kestrel eventually stops when he hears Mole's pleas and Mole escorts Ginger Cat to Fox and Vixen's earth. Vixen tends to Ginger Cat's wounds and invites him to share their meal, but the cat leaves before they return from hunting. He tells Badger about the attack and vows to get revenge on Kestrel next time he sees the bird. As Badger recovers Ginger Cat grows quite fond of him and suggests that he should live with the Warden permanently, but Badger declines and heads back to his friends. When Badger returns Ginger Cat has a change of heart and tells him he doesn't belong there so Badger heads back to his friends again. Ginger Cat sees Kestrel and attacks him, but Badger comes to the rescue and fights the cat off, but stops short of killing him. When the Warden is taken ill Ginger Cat is taken to a temporary home for cats. He returns later on and talks to the Farthing Wood animals after the poachers are captured by the Warden, thanking Badger for sparing his life. When Whistler arrives at the Warden's cottage with Toad trapped in a jar, Ginger Cat fetches the Warden and waits to pounce on Toad once he is freed, but Whistler quickly picks Toad up and carries him away in his bill. Fox's Feud Ginger Cat's only appearance in this book is when Ranger watches the cat's activities in the Warden's garden as he returns from one of his meetings with Charmer. Battle for the Park Ginger Cat appears briefly in this book when he alerts the Warden to the presence of the rat carcasses that have been left by Fox and the other animals outside his lodge. Appearances Books *''In the Grip of Winter'' *''Fox's Feud'' (cameo) *''Battle for the Park'' (cameo) TV series *Series 2 *Series 3 Category:Book characters Category:TV characters Category:Cats Category:Antagonists Category:Minor Characters Category:Heroes